


[filk] Permission

by arkadyevna, epaulettes



Category: Fandom - Fandom, Podfic Meta - Fandom
Genre: Discord: Voiceteam 2020, Filk, Gen, Podfic, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes, Song Parody
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-14
Updated: 2020-05-14
Packaged: 2021-03-02 19:14:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 42
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24181903
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/arkadyevna/pseuds/arkadyevna, https://archiveofourown.org/users/epaulettes/pseuds/epaulettes
Summary: Filk Cover ofPermissionbyepaulettes.A filk for socially anxious podficcers everywhere, set to "Treasure" by Bruno Mars.
Comments: 4
Kudos: 11
Collections: Voiceteam, Voiceteam 2020, Voiceteam 2020: Purple Podfic Eaters





	[filk] Permission

**Author's Note:**

  * For [epaulettes](https://archiveofourown.org/users/epaulettes/gifts).
  * Inspired by [[Filk] Permission](https://archiveofourown.org/works/24167248) by [epaulettes](https://archiveofourown.org/users/epaulettes/pseuds/epaulettes). 



> The absolutely fabulous [epaulettes](https://archiveofourown.org/users/epaulettes/pseuds/epaulettes) wrote a filk about podfic permission for voiceteam this week, and I decided to give it a crack. This was the bomb, thanks so much to my team for all of the support!

****

**Original:** Filk Cover of [Permission](https://archiveofourown.org/works/24167248) by [epaulettes](https://archiveofourown.org/users/epaulettes/pseuds/epaulettes).

**Remixed By:** [arkadyevna](https://archiveofourown.org/users/arkadyevna/pseuds/arkadyevna/works)

 **Cover Artist:** [epaulettes](https://archiveofourown.org/users/epaulettes/pseuds/epaulettes)

 **Rating:** General Audiences

 **Warnings:** No Archive Warnings Apply

 **Length:** 00:03:02

 **Complete MP3 Link:** [follow link to download!](https://www.mediafire.com/file/6kd7fg2o3h0jdyk/%5BFILK%5D_Permission.mp3/file) : **2.50 MB**

Recorded for [Voiceteam 2020](https://voiceteam.dreamwidth.org/), as a Filk!


End file.
